Everywhere you go
by JayBwalk
Summary: Une simple sortie peux tout changer... OS Puckleberry.


Bonjour !

Je reviens enfin avec un nouvel OS, mais cette fois-ci pas sur TVD, non, sur Glee. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes.

Je tiens à prévenir que je n'ai rien contre les autres personnages de la série hein, mais pour cet OS, j'avais besoin de ça, donc voilà... :)

Glee ne m'appartient pas.

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

Lorsque l'on disait que Rachel Berry voulait tout contrôler, c'était la pure et simple vérité. Mais au fond, peu de gens la connaissait vraiment, personne ne savait pourquoi elle agissait comme cela, voulant tout réussir, se prenant pour mademoiselle parfaite. Oh ça non, personne ne le savait. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se confier aux autres, et si elle le faisait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se voyait mal dire aux autres membres du Glee club pourquoi cet entêtement à vouloir tout contrôler, et surtout pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix avoir tout les solos.. En fait, elle voulait toujours être au premier plan, qu'importe les chansons -et lorsque c'était une chanson de Broadway, là c'était sûr qu'elle faisait un scandale pour chanter presque tout. - Dans sa chorale, on lui disait toujours de la fermer, elle était plutôt du genre pipelette, elle aimait se montrer, du moins montrer son talent, mais sinon elle restait dans son coin, timide et tout ça. Elle n'avait que Santana et Puck comme amis, personne ne la voyait comme elle était réellement. Chaque jours, on lui balançait des slushies à la figure, et il y a encore quelques temps, Puck, son ami aussi membre du Glee club faisait la même chose. Mais ce temps était à présent oublié.. euh, il était juste derrière quoi, parce que l'oublier, non merci mais ça allait être dur, elle avait prit des chose à la gueule un assez long moment pour la blesser et la faire souffrir. Mais là n'était pas la question, elle était passée à autre chose. Bon, le seul truc qui restait bien ancrés au fond d'elle était son amour complètement ridicule pour Finn. "Stupide Rachel, stupide" pensait-elle lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'un gars qui en avait absolument rien à foutre d'elle. À McKinley, aucun mec ne s'intéressait à elle, si ce n'est que Jacob Ben Israel, et là encore... C'était plutôt le corps de la petite brune qui l'intéressait, ouais. Hmm, et pas question d'avoir un quelconque contact avec ce fou, qui devait passer ses soirées à se faire du bien devant des films porno. Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul mec qui voulait la "connaître" était là seulement pour le sex ? Pas qu'elle envisageait quelque chose avec lui ou autre, mais elle s'était promise de ne rien faire avec un homme avant ses vingt cinq ans. "petite innocente Rachel"... Ou pas, il lui était bien arrivée de faire des rêves érotiques.. Pas avec Finn. Il avait beau être très beau, et elle l'aimait secrètement, mais franchement ce n'était pas le plus sexy. Non non. Le mec qui faisait craquer toutes les filles ici, et qui avait fait tourné presque toutes celles de McKinley dans son lit. Ouais, elle parlait bien de Puck. Ou Puckerman. Ou Noah. Ou tout simplement Noah Puckerman, toujours appelé Puck. Et ouais, elle avait réellement rêvée qu'elle se retrouvait avec lui dans un lit et qu'il lui faisait hurler son prénom. Était-elle folle ? Surement. Mais elle était connue pour ne pas être normale, après tout elle s'appelait Rachel Berry, et tout le monde le savait, elle était la fille la plus barge qu'il pouvait y avoir. Le premier à le dire était bien entendu, ce très cher Noah Puckerman. Mais bon, lui non plus n'était pas très bien dans sa tête, donc ça compensait le fait qu'il lui répétait chaque jour la même chose. Et elle avait envie de dire que c'est à cause du temps qu'elle passait avec ses amis qu'elle devenait de plus en plus dingue.

**- Bon sang, mais comment veut tu que je me concentre sur cette stupide chorégraphie, lorsque y a un tas de mec sexy devant moi qui font leur stupide entraînement ?**

**- Un tas de gars, tu dis Berry ?** Souria Santana. **Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit tout ces mecs qui te font cet effet, mais plutôt un.**

**- Un ? Qui ça?** Paniqua Rachel, à l'idée que la cheerios l'ai vue regarder -ou plutôt bouffer du regard - ce mec.

**- Bah.. Puck.**

Rachel eu soudainement un rire nerveux. Ouais, comment avait deviné Santana ? Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, toutes les filles l'avouaient, Puckerman était vraiment le plus sexy des footballeurs de McKinley. Non, le truc qui la rendait surtout très très nerveuse était que Puck était l'ex de la latina.. Et celle-ci pouvait se monter très très méchante parfois.. Ok, bien souvent. Mais elle arrivait toujours à trouver une excuse à ça : "Je suis bipolaire !" Bien entendu tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison mais que c'était simplement son caractère de garce qui prenait le dessus, mais ils ne répliquaient jamais, elle était tout de même leur amie malgré le caractère de merde -oh ça oui- qu'elle avait.

**- Euh.. Mais non... No... Si,** finit-elle par dire en voyant le regard de Santana.

**- Je le savais ! Ah c'est géniale Rach !**

**- Pardon?** S'exclama la petite brune.

**- Bah ouais, t'as enfin fini par oublier cet idiot de Finn qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de baiser Quinn.. Oh pardon, sainte Rachel mais tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Non mais tu les as vue?! Limite ils se sauteraient pas dessus.**

Rachel retint un petit rire. Putain, ce qu'elle pouvait être vulgaire ! Elle avait bien souvent l'impression de voir le double de sexy Puck, mais en féminin. C'est pourquoi ils étaient restés un bon moment ensembles, ils s'accordaient tellement ! Entre eux deux, ça devait faire des étincelles lorsqu'ils s'énervaient !

**- Dis San, tu arrive à compenser le.. Sex maintenant que tu est sure d'aimer les filles ? C'est pas pour être méchante ou quoi, mais avant tu sautais tout les mecs et voilà.**

**- Oh, bah en fait, lorsque j'ai envie de tu sais quoi, je vais voir un mec et bah on s'arrange quoi. Et toi, sure de vouloir attendre tes vingt cinq ?**

En y réfléchissant bien, maintenant, elle n'était plus tout à fait certaine de vouloir attendre si longtemps. Bah quoi, ses amis lui disaient tous que c'était quelque chose de très.. bon, et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas faire comme eux, ben dès fois, elle en avait marre d'attendre. Bordel. Elle était jeune, et ce n'est pas en restant coincée, et surtout dans son coin qu'elle allait profiter.

**- Plus vraiment.**

**- Si je peux te donner un conseil Rach, essaye Puck.**

**- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE SAUTER PAR CE GARS À CRÊTE, BON SANG SAN', POURQUOI TU T'ENTÊTE À PENSER QUE JE VEUX COUCHER AVEC LUI ?** hurla Rachel.

**- Oh allez, soit pas vulgaire bébé, ça sonne si faux entre tes lèvres,** ricana Puck, ayant entendu Rachel crier, mais surtout étant conscient qu'elle parlait de lui.

La petite brune rougit violemment tout en envoyant un regard noir à Santana, et à Puck. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été très discrète -okay, pas du tout - lorsqu'elle avait dit ça, mais ce n'était pas pour que cet idiot sexy s'incruste dans leurs conversations. C'était Puck quoi, toujours là pour écouter ce qui ne le regardait pas, quoi que, c'était bien lui le principal concerné dans cette histoire. Puis bon, bien que ce soit gênant tout cela, c'était tout de même amusant lorsqu'on voyait la tête de ce cher Puck.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Noah ?** Soupira-t-elle.

**- Bah j'ai entendu "idiot à crête" étant le seul à avoir une crête ici, j'en conclus donc que c'est moi.**

**- Oh j't'en supplie Puck, parle pas comme ça, putain ce que ça te vas pas !** S'exclama Santana.

**- J'avoue,** ria le garçon à crête. **C'est pour plaire à Miss diva que j'ai sortie le dictionnaire,** finit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Rachel.

Et bien entendu, il fallut que Rachel rougit... Comme une tomate bien mûre. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ce genre de connerie. Mais la voix qu'il avait prit était si sexy qu'elle en avait trembler. Et Puck l'avait remarqué, vu le mouvement qu'il fit avec sa bouche, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle, et qui le fit rire. Santana les regardait avec un sourire en coin, clairement amusée du petit manège de Puck. Elle avait l'habitude de le voir faire ce genre de chose, elle avait été sa copine, m'enfin plutôt partenaire sexuelle.

**- Ça vous dit d'aller au bowling ce soir ?**

**- Oh ouais !**

**- Je ne sais pas y jouer,** grimaça Rachel.** J'y ai jamais été.**

**- On t'apprendras.**

**- Merci Puck. On se rejoint devant le bowling à 20h ?**

**- Okay. Bon j'y retourne, Baiste va me faire la morale...**

Rachel attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes devant le bowling. Santana n'avait pas l'air de se pointer, et Puck non plus.. Ah si. Le voilà qui venait d'arriver. Mais Santana ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Rachel se retrouvait donc avec le pervers de service, qui en fin de compte n'était pas aussi con qu'elle le croyait. Quand on prenait le temps de lui parler un peu, on remarquait qu'au fond il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mec méchant, malgré ce qu'il veut laisser croire. Puis il n'a pas l'air d'être le garçon complètement bête qui n'arrivera à rien dans sa vie. Rachel trouvait plutôt qu'il avait l'air perdu. Ouais, perdu, carrément paumé, qui l'aurait cru que le grand Noah Puckerman aurait l'air si perdu un jour ? Pas Rachel en tout cas. Elle l'avait toujours connu si sur de lui... Ne pas se fier aux apparences.

**- Elle n'a pas l'air de se pointer. Elle doit encore être en train de s'engueuler avec ses parents pour qu'elle puisse sortir,** dit Puck.

**- Elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec eux, mais jamais pourquoi,** soupira la petite brune.** J'aimerais bien qu'elle se confie à moi quelques fois, elle est ma meilleure amie et je n'aime pas la voir le moral à zéro lorsqu'elle s'embrouille avec ses parents.**

**- C'est Santana quoi, tu n'arriveras jamais à savoir les raisons de ça. J'ai mis au moins cinq mois à savoir pourquoi, alors qu'on était ensembles et très proche.**

**- Je la comprends pas parfois. Ni ses choix. Elle était si proche de Quinn et du jour au lendemain plus rien. Je sais que le fait que Quinn et toi vous avez.. Tu vois quoi, ça a jouer sur ça, mais elle m'avait dit que c'était bien reparti.**

Puck soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Rachel. Elle avait changer sa petite jupe d'écolière pour une robe plus à la mode et assez décolletée. Franchement, ça ne la rendait que plus belle et sexy.

**- Santana est têtu, je sais qu'elle a confiance en toi, elle me l'a dit, et je vois qu'elle est plus proche de toi qu'elle ne l'était avec Quinn. Mais je veux te dire.. Santana te dira tout lorsqu'elle sera prête. Elle n'a pas vraiment eu une vie toute rose tu sais, mais tu sauras un jour. J'aurais pu te le dire, mais Santana ne l'a dit qu'à moi et voilà quoi..**

**- Ouais, je comprends.**

Rachel n'aurait pas cru que sa meilleure amie soit si proche de Puck, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient amis, mais pas proche à ce point. Mais c'était bien pour Santana qui avait perdu presque tout ses amis suite à l'embrouille avec Quinn, il ne lui restait que Puck et Rachel. Mais après tout elle s'en foutait, car elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout confier à ces deux là. Puis il y avait aussi Brittany, Kurt et Blaine qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

**- On va aller dedans, attendre de voir qu'elle arrive, au pire on jouera sans elle.**

**- Okay.**

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Rachel fut surprise de voir qu'il était presque vide. Normalement ce genre d'endroit n'était-il pas censés être plein à craquer par des jeunes ? C'était comme ça que ça se passait dans les films, mais apparemment pas dans la vraie vie. Pas grave, se dit-elle, ils seront plus tranquille sans trop de personnes autour d'eux.

**- Je te paye un verre ?**

**- Oran..** Commença-t-elle.

**- Ah non, pas de trucs d'enfant Berry Cherry,** la coupa Puck. **Profite un peu, au moins ce soir.**

**- D'accord.. Je vais prendre comme toi, mais s'il te plais, ne prend pas un truc avec trop d'alcool.**

**- Promis.**

Au final, ils finirent tout deux avec un verre de vodka à la main (n'étant pas majeur, Puck avait demandé à un de ses amis qui servait de lui en passer.) Rachel ne répliqua pas lorsqu'il lui dit ce que contenait le verre. Après tout, Puck avait raison. Ce n'est pas en restant la petite timide dans son coin et en n'osant pas toucher un verre d'alcool qu'elle allait se lâcher. Puis bon, ce soir elle était accompagnée de Puck, elle ne voulait pas passer pour la fille trop timide. Surtout en présence de Noah, qui ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour répéter à ses coéquipiers de football que Rachel n'avait pas osée touchée à un verre d'alcool.

**- J'espère que tu est satisfait de cette descente, parce que c'est le seul verre contenant de l'alcool que je boirais dans la soirée.**

**- Rach..** Soupira-t-il.** T'as vraiment besoin de te lâcher. Vu que demain soir on est vendredi, t'accepterais de venir avec moi en boîte de nuit ?**

**- On est même pas majeur Puck.**

**- Mais on ne fait que profiter de notre adolescence Rachel, puis j'arriverai facilement à nous faire entrer là-bas, j'ai de bonnes connaissances.**

**- T'as des connaissances partout toi,** ria la brune. **Mais c'est ok. Je vais tout même demander à mes papa, je suis certaine qu'ils accepteront, mais c'est pour ne pas passer pour la fille qui demande pas l'autorisation pour sortir.**

Un silence tomba entre les deux jeunes gens. Pas un silence pesant ni même gênant, non, juste un silence pour profiter de cette tranquillité qu'ils n'avaient pas dans leurs vies privées. Rachel était toujours stressée du au fait qu'elle passait tout son temps à s'entraîner pour sa futur carrière à Broadway, et Puck.. car il passait son temps à faire toutes sortes de conneries pour ne pas penser à sa vie au niveau familial.

**- Elle ne viendra pas,** dit Puck.

**- Je sais.**

**- Va vraiment falloir faire quelques chose pour elle.**

**- Pourquoi donc ?**

**- Ses parents. Santana est notre amie, et je sais que parfois elle est plutôt garce et qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, mais ce n'est plus possible de la voir comme ça. Perso, ça me fait mal, parce que je la connais depuis un moment et je sais qu'au fond elle n'est pas cette fille qu'elle prétend être. C'est juste un masque, une couverture qu'elle s'efforce de mettre pour ne pas souffrir.**

**- Je ne te pensais pas être aussi.. Chou.**

**- Quand ça concerne San, si.**

Rachel était étonnée de voir à quel point Noah tenait à Santana. Il lui semblait pourtant être plus du genre à se préoccuper de lui, mais apparemment elle s'était bien trompée, et pour une fois, elle était contente d'avoir faux. Parce que Puck était un gros dur à cuir qui prétendait ne rien ressentir.

**- C'est cool, je suppose, San mérite un ami comme toi, c'est ce qui lui manque en ce moment quelqu'un sur qui elle soit sure de pouvoir compter.**

**- Et elle mérite aussi une amie comme toi, Rach. Franchement. J'pensais pas ça possible, tu sais, que Santana et toi vous puissiez être amie à ce point, mais maintenant que je vois à quel point vous vous adorez.. Je me dis qu'elle aurait du tomber sur toi au lieu de sur Quinn, elle a vraiment été une meilleure amie horrible, elle ne pensait qu'à sa gueule.**

Rachel le savait ça, Santana le lui avait très souvent répétée et sérieusement, elle ne pensait pas Quinn aussi idiote.. Et imbue de sa personne. Étant donné qu'elle était la chef des cheerios elle se croyait tout permise, c'est ça ? Berry était peinée de voir à quel point Quinn était salope avec les autres. Elle le savait, "on ne peut compter que sur soit même", mais de là à être si méchante avec une fille qui est censée être notre meilleure amie depuis plusieurs années ? Non, cela ne se passait pas comme ça.

**- Parlons d'autre chose que cette salope blonde, s'il te plais,** dit Rachel.

Cela étonna Puck. Depuis quand Rachel disait des grossièretés ? Quoi que... Ça sonnait plutôt bien dans sa bouche, elle qui d'habitude était si coincée, ça changeait grandement. Pas en mal bien sur, étrangement ça lui donnait un air plus.. sexy, et c'était le gars à la crête qui pensait cela.

**- Sois pas choqué Noah, tu sais ce que je pense de Quinn, depuis le début mon avis sur elle n'a pas changé. Tu as vue ce qu'elle nous a fait, à Santana, à Finn, à toi et même à moi ? Tu étais raide dingue d'elle, elle a couchée avec toi alors qu'elle était en couple avec Finn, et le pire c'était bien à San.**

**- J'étais fautif quand j'ai baisé avec elle.**

**- Ah oui ? Tu vas me dire que tu l'as jetée dans ton pieu, tu l'as foutue à poil et tu te l'ai fais ? Nan Noah. Si elle n'aurait pas voulue, elle aurait refusée au lieu de te chauffer.**

Cette fois-ci, Puck était encore plus choqué que la fois précédente. C'était tellement rare que Rachel, la petite fille parfaite dise des trucs comme cela. Au lycée, elle était toujours très calme, quoi qu'un peu folle sur les bords, toujours en train de se la ramener quand il s'agissait de musique. Mais que dire ? C'était sa passion, on avait pas le droit de lui refuser de donner son avis. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Puck éclata de rire. La jeune fille se demandait ce qu'il avait à éclater de rire comme ça, alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit de drôle, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais bon, c'est Puck quoi, faut pas trop chercher, ce mec est si bizarre. À eux deux ils font la paire au niveau de l'étrange.

**- Tu est tellement bizarre Noah.**

**- Tu peux parler Berry,** pouffa-t-il. **Niveau bizarre, tu bats les records, t'es bien la première.**

**- Je ne te permets pas !**

**- T'inquiète, je me permet tout seul. Non sérieusement, je suis bizarre, tu l'est, on l'est tous un peu.**

**- Je dois sûrement dépasser tout le monde alors.**

**- Je te le fais pas dire !**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que Rachel ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne manquait pas de culot ce con, tiens !

**- Hey !**

**- Je plaisante Rachel. On ferais mieux de rentrer, il est déjà assez tard,** dit-il en regardant sa montre.

**- Déjà ? On a pas fais de partie, tu n'as même pas pu m'apprendre à jouer.**

**- Oui déjà, on a beaucoup discuter en même temps, normal que ça soit passé vite. Je t'apprendrais à jouer une prochaine fois.**

Noah entendit Rachel soupirer, alors il tourna la tête vers elle.

**- Santana et moi on avais prévue qu'elle me ramènerait chez moi. C'est mes papa qui m'ont emmenés, et ils ne peuvent pas venir me chercher.**

**- Je te ramène, il y a pas de problèmes avec ça, Rach.**

Ils se rendirent tout les deux jusqu'à la voiture de Puck et Rachel sourit lorsqu'il monta dedans en mode _"je suis tellement un bad boy que lorsque j'entre dans ma voiture je ressemble à un ourson"_. Ouais après tout, Santana avait bien souvent raison. Puck n'était pas le plus mauvais garçon de McKinley. Il semblait même un doudou avec les gens qu'il appréciait, vu comme il était avec Santana.

**- San m'a donné ton numéro hier.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'en sais rien, elle avait en tête de me le passer, et tu sais comme elle est. Quand elle a quelque chose en tête, rien ne peux l'arrêter.**

**- Ouais.**

**- Demain matin je vais parler avec elle, pour savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue. On te rejoindra a la salle de répétition.**

**- Okay.**

Le silence se fit dans la voiture de Puck. C'est vrai qu'il devait être assez tard, Rachel commençait à ressentir un peu la fatigue. Et comme elle se levait chaque jour à six heures pour que tout soit parfait, ça n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle change ses habitudes, celle là en premier parce que dès fois elle est tellement fatiguée qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre, et ouais même en cours, ça lui était déjà arrivée.. mais ce jour là elle avait trouvée comme excuse qu'elle était un peu malade depuis la veille et que pendant la nuit, elle n'avait dormis que quatre heures max. Ça avait marché. Pas si bête que ça la Berry.

**- Te voilà arrivée.**

**- Oh je n'avais pas vue !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramenée.**

**- Y a pas de quoi. Oublie pas que demain soir je t'emmène pour la première fois en boîte.**

**- Ouais. Bonne nuit,** dit la brune en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue et en sortant de la voiture.

Le lendemain matin, Rachel arriva au lycée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais étonnamment, Santana et Puck étaient déjà arriver. Depuis quand ces deux là se ramenaient-ils au lycée de si bonne heure ? Ah oui... Noah devait parler avec Santana sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas venue la veille.

**- Excuse moi de ne pas être venue hier soir, Rach. Mon père m'a pris la tête pendant une heure et ensuite ma mère a pris la relève, je n'ai presque pas eu de temps de répit.**

**- Oh, ce n'est pas grave San. Mais envoie nous un message la prochaine fois, je m'inquiétais.**

**- D'accord,** murmura la latina en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Puck fit un signe de la main à Rachel, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Autant qu'hier elle était à l'aise pour lui parler tranquillement, aujourd'hui elle était carrément gênée, surtout après ce qu'elle avait dit sur Quinn lorsqu'ils étaient au bowling.

**- Tu sais que Finn est de retour avec Quinn ?**

**- Sans blague ?** Marmonna Rachel. **Je les ai vue ce matin lorsque je suis arrivée, ça puait trop la guimauve là-bas, et si tu veux savoir, le Finn avait l'air de bien apprécier.**

**- Avec Quinn c'est normal,** dit Puck. **Quand elle embrasse elle fait pas tout à la moitié... Et y a pas que pour ça d'ailleurs.**

**- Attend Puckerman, tu veux dire que cette fausse blonde t'as.. Elle t'as..**

**- Ouais, c'est bien ça Santana.**

Rachel eut une mine de dégoût. Nan mais franchement, ils étaient dégueulasse. Et ils ne ressentaient même pas la gêne de dire ça devant elle. C'était du Puck et Santana tout craché ça. En même temps, vu tout ce qu'ils faisaient de ce genre, ils étaient pas gêné.

**- Mais t'es complètement taré mon gars !** S'écria-t-elle. **Et Quinn qui me disait qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien de tel ! Elle cachait bien son jeu cette salope !**

**- Sany, si tu veux savoir tu est pareille qu'elle.**

**- Mais moi tout le monde le sait, je me cache pas, je suis une garce, mais elle ! Elle a carrément une autre face.**

**- Si tu veux savoir, elle et moi on a baisé qu'une fois, et c'était lorsqu'elle a perdue sa virginité. Et c'est ce soir là qu'elle m'a taillée une pipe.**

Rachel était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette discutions complètement dérangée. Et Santana qui en parlait normalement avec Noah, sans ressentir aucunes gênes. Okay on savait que ces deux-là étaient sortis ensembles un moment, mais quand même. Elle devait tout de même ressentir un minimum de honte en lui parlant de cela, non ? Nan, pas Santana. Elle n'était jamais gênée.

**- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette fille ? Je crois que même moi je suis pas pire qu'elle, et pourtant c'est dur d'arriver à là hein. Et dire qu'elle disait vouloir attendre le mariage pour ça, et tout. Moi je l'ai avouée et.. Oh mais merde, pourquoi je me prends la tête pour elle ? Si elle veux passer pour une traînée, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veux, mais après je te dis pas la réputation.**

**- Sany bordel, calme toi, c'est que de Quinn dont il est question, tu sais, la connasse qui t'as trahie ? Maintenant tu la ferme parce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête avec toutes ces histoires inutiles, qui ne méritent même pas deux secondes d'attention,** dit Rachel.

**- Je crois qu'on est en train de dévergondée la Diva,** ria Puck. **Hé oh Rach, t'oublie pas que ce soir on sort hein ?**

**- Le coureur de jupons sort avec le gros nez ?** Dit Quinn en entrant dans la salle. **On aura tout vu. Fait gaffe à toi la moche, il va en profiter pour te baiser et après tu finira enceinte.**

La brune tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante et fronça les sourcils. D'où cette fille se permettait de lui parler de cette façon, alors qu'entre les deux, c'était Rachel la mieux ? C'est vrai quoi, Rachel n'avait pas eu recours à la chirurgie pour se refaire le nez, non, elle était fière de son nez -bien qu'il soit assez gros-, mais en plus elle n'utilisait pas de maquillage au contraire de Miss Quinn Traînée qui devait se vider un tas de produits sur le visage, et pour finir, elle était encore vierge alors que Quinn avait eu un enfant !

**- Qui a été dans ce cas là ? Toi, et non moi, Lucy Quinn Fabray, je me respecte contrairement à toi. Maintenant je tiens à te dire que je sors en tant qu'amie avec Puck, parce que ouais c'est mon ami, et aussi, il est quelqu'un de bien qui arrivera à faire quelque chose de sa vie, alors que tu prétendais le contraire. Je vais finir par te dire, si tu insulte Santana ou même Puck, tu auras à faire à moi, parce que franchement j'en ai marre que tu fasse souffrir mes amis.**

**- Tape là Berry Cherry,** ria Puck. **Tu l'as bien envoyée ça.**

Depuis quelques temps, Puck, Santana et Rachel passaient tout leur temps ensembles. Ils s'étaient tout les trois fait laisser tomber alors ils s'étaient bien trouvés, ils formaient l'équipe d'enfer, oh ouais, surtout avec Rachel qui se laissait de plus en plus aller.

**- Oh la petite se rebelle.**

**- Ta gueule Fabray,** lança Santana. **Rachel a raison de se rebeller, après tout ce que tu nous a fait, mais surtout à elle. Je vais te dire, si je te reprend à faire souffrir ma meilleure amie, ça va chauffer pour ta gueule et tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça.**

**- Et je vais finir par dire que si tu dis ou fais quelque chose de déplacé à Sany et Rach, je m'en prend à ton grand dadet de copain.**

**- Oh mec, me met pas dans vos histoires là, j'ai rien fais.**

**- J'm'en fou, t'es plus mon pote alors j'peux te foutre un poing si l'envie m'en prend, en plus tu dis rien à ta meuf quand elle fout le bordel autour d'elle.**

Rachel baissa la tête. C'était cool, que ses amis prennent sa défense, mais franchement être au milieu de tout cela, ça la gênait. De plus, Quinn était la fille la plus appréciée ici, et elle avait peur que les autres s'en prennent à elle pour défendre la reine du lycée. Elle s'en fichait de ça, mais subir les insultes des autres à longueur de journée, non merci mais elle ne supporterait pas. Lorsque Puck le faisait, à lui seul c'était déjà trop alors s'ils s'y mettent tous..

**- Hey Rach, t'inquiète pas.**

**- Je veux pas que vous vous attirez des ennuis par ma faute.**

**- Berry Cherry, on s'en fout d'avoir des emmerdes, ok ? On le fait pour toi parce que t'es notre pote, les autres merdeux on s'en bat les burnes d'eux. Prend toi pas la tête pour ce qui en vaut pas la peine.**

Elle n'eût le temps de rien dire de plus que Monsieur Schue arriva. Lorsque celui vit que quelques clans s'étaient formés, il soupira. Et voilà, c'était reparti. Mail il resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit que Rachel regardait Finn avec un regard des plus noir. Sa jeune diva n'était-elle pas censée être accro à Hudson ? Là c'est clair qu'il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à toutes ces histoires d'adolescents.

**- Je vois. Le Glee club s'est encore divisé,** soupira-t-il.

**- Je pense surtout que les personnes qui en font parti sont bien trop différentes et certains ne sont pas assez honnêtes pour que l'on soit cette famille de Gleeks que vous chérissez tant. Pour ma part je m'excuse, mais je ne peux pas m'asseoir à côtés de personnes aussi.. Aussi malhonnêtes.**

**- Et voilà, la mademoiselle parfaite qui se la ramène,** soupira Quinn. **Mais bon sang, tu peux pas la fermer quelques fois gros nez ?**

**- Quinn, tu cesse ça tout de suite ou tu iras rendre visite au bureau du directeur. Je ne veux pas d'histoires inutiles dans cette salle, je suis bien clair ? On n'est pas là pour se prendre la tête à tout vas mais pour améliorer nos performances vocalement donc vos embrouilles, c'est hors d'ici.**

**- Ouèp m'sieur on le sait déjà. J'ai une chanson, j'peux la chanter ?**

**- Bien sûr Puck.**

Puck fit un sourire à ses deux amies et prit sa guitare pour entamer le premier couplet de What makes you beautiful. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chanter du One Direction -d'ailleurs il les détestait même- mais aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment besoin de la chanter. Pour une personne en particulier, et celle-ci se trouvait ici présente. Il espérait qu'elle se rende compte que cette chanson lui était destinée, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Ces musiques d'amour et toutes ces merdes, ce n'était définitivement pas fais pour lui. C'était un bad boy, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une stupide chanson pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaît, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si._ "Tu te ramolis mon pote"_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il terminait de chanter. Heureusement pour lui, cette fille ne semblait pas avoir remarquée qu'elle lui était adressée, non, elle était juste en train de frapper des mains à s'en faire mal en le regardant avec un sourire.

**- C'était comment ?** demanda le garçon à la crête une fois assis.

**- Absolument génial ! Tu as vraiment une voix splendide Noah !**

**- Sérieux Pucky, c'était trop beau. Puis arrête d'être si sexy dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Un jour je ne vais pas me retenir,** blagua Santana.

**- Tu vas me violer, c'est ça Sany ? Puis merci du compliment !**

Les autres membres de la chorale regardait Puck, puis Rachel, et encore Puck. Apparemment eux, ils avaient compris qu'il craquait pour la brune alors qu'elle ne voyait absolument rien. C'était peut-être une mauvaise chose qu'ils le sachent, car étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ils pourraient aller le dire à Rachel, mais après tout Puck s'en foutait. Il assumait parfaitement d'être amoureux -oui parce qu'il l'était vraiment- d'elle. Il savait qu'elle, elle ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'elle avait toujours un très gros faible pour Finn. Mais s'il pouvait au moins avoir son amitié, alors c'était cool.

**- C'était bien, Puck. Donc aujourd'hui , on va pas faire grand chose de particulier, donc vous pouvez entraîner vos voix, faire des duos si vous le souhaitez, jouer d'un instrument ou même danser. La seule chose que je ne veux pas voir c'est d'embrouilles, quelles qu'elles soient.**

**- Très bien Monsieur. Sany, tu chante avec moi ?** Demanda Rachel.

**- Oh désolée Rach, mais je chante avec Brittany.**

**- Je vais chanter avec toi Berry Cherry. Une chanson en tête ?**

**- Everywhere you go de Lawson.**

**- Bon choix,** dit-il en prenant sa guitare. **T'as de la chance que je connaisse cette chanson par cœur.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce style de musique.**

**- Lawson est un de mes groupe préférés.**

La brune lui fit un léger sourire et il commença à faire de la guitare. Puck était vraiment doué, en plus d'être un excellent chanteur, il jouait de la guitare à merveille. Ce fût Puck qui entama le premier couplet.

_Suicide when I'm not with you _

_Shutter fly of sparks when I kiss you. _

_Butterflies at the sight of you._

_ And my heart will never be the same again._

Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, ils étaient si pris dans la chanson qu'ils ne virent pas que les autres membres du Glee club s'étaient coupés de leurs activités pour les écouter. Rachel et Puck entamèrent le refrain en même temps.

_ Oh oh, never forget all the things that I told you._

_ Oh oh, I'm never gonna let you down cos, _

_Everywhere you go, my heart will follow, _

_Down this broken road, I will be your shadow. _

_When your heart is burning cold,_

_ and your world keeps throwing stones_

_, Everywhere you go, I'll be there._

_ I'll be there when your heart is breaking,_

_ I'll be there when your walls are shaking._

_ I'll be there when your hope is fading, oh._

Leurs sourires ne les quittaient plus. Ils venaient de découvrir que chanter ensembles était un réel plaisir. Monsieur Schuester était heureux de découvrir à quel point leurs voix s'accordaient à merveille. Rachel fit quelques pas pour être plus proche de son partenaire de chant puis entama le deuxième couplet.

_The universe stops when you're with me, _

_Fireworks burning endlessly,_

_ Won't close my eyes, and I won't miss a thing,_

_ Cos my heart will never be the same again. _

Sam avait lui aussi attrapé sa guitare pour jouer cette musique si bien que Puck reposa sa guitare et attrapa la main de Rachel et ils chantèrent une nouvelle fois le refrain ensembles.

_Oh oh, never forget all the things that I told you._

_ Oh oh, I'm never gonna let you down cos,_

_ Everywhere you go, my heart will follow,_

_ Down this broken road, I will be your shadow. _

_When your heart is burning cold,_

_and your world keeps throwing stones,_

_ Everywhere you go, I'll be there_

_ I'll be there when your heart is breaking,_

_ I'll be there when your walls are shaking._

_ I'll be there when your hope is fading, oh._

Puck prit la suite seul alors que Rachel le regardait en souriant. Les autres membres du glee club souriait aussi, même s'ils n'étaient plus vraiment un groupe soudé depuis quelques temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être heureux en voyant Rachel et Noah comme ça.

_No matter where you are,_

_ No matter what you do, _

_A thousand miles apart, _

_I'll be there cos, _

La petite brune joignit une nouvelle fois sa voix à celle de Puck.

_ Everywhere you go, my heart will follow, _

_Down this broken road, I will be your shadow._

_ When your heart is burning cold,_

_ and your world keeps throwing stones,_

_ Everywhere you go, I'll be there. _

_I'll be there when your heart is breaking,_

_ I'll be there when your walls are shaking._

_ I'll be there when your hope is fading, girl_

_ I will be your shadow._

Rachel chanta seule la suite.

_When your heart is burning cold, _

_and your world keeps throwing stones,_

_ Everywhere you go, I'll be there_.

Et ils joignirent une nouvelle fois leurs voix pour presque murmurer la dernière phrase

_ Suicide when I'm not with you._

Aussitôt des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent vraiment compte de la proximité de leurs corps, mais surtout que tout le monde les regardait, y comprit le professeur, qui semblait presque émerveillé de ce duo.

**- Oh mon dieu !** S'exclama alors Kurt, qui était un des seuls à ne pas avoir changé de comportement avec eux. **Mais ça c'était carrément trop mignon.**

**- Je confirme, c'était magnifique !** Renchérit Blaine.

**- Vous pouvez enregistrer cette chanson pour mon chat ? Je lui cherche une berceuse.**

Brittany, bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Elle était la seule à parler de chat alors.. Puck rigola doucement et prit Rachel dans ses bras. Elle referma automatiquement ses bras autour de Noah et le serra fort contre elle. Lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, il était un ange.

**- T'étais merveilleuse.**

**- C'était toi le meilleur entre nous deux, Noah. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses avec ta voix, elle est parfaite.**

Puck lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Jamais on ne lui avait fait de compliment comme ça, et il savait que venant de Rachel s'était rare. Il la remercierait jamais assez, car c'est grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui il s'était ouvert, il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas prononcer un seul mot sur cela.

**- C'était dément les enfants ! Je vous veux pour le duo pour le prochain spectacle !**

**- Ça serait carrément trop bien !** S'écria Sam. **Leurs voix s'accordent tellement bien.**

**- Sérieusement? Moi et Berry Cherry chanter en duo devant tout le monde ?** Demanda-t-il n'y croyant pas.

Il n'avait jamais chanté seul -okay là il y aurait Rachel mais ce serait presque pareil que seul quand même- devant un public. De plus, c'était un de ses rêves qu'il gardait caché au fond de lui.

**- Oui, ça pourrait être cool, puis lorsque vous chantez vous dégagez des tonnes d'émotions.**

**- Merci Monsieur ! C'est grâce à toi Rachel !** Dit-il en la prenant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. **J'te remercierais jamais assez.**

**- Noah, met toi en tête que ce n'est pas grâce à moi, mais à nos voix, mais surtout à la tienne, tu as fais des merveilles aujourd'hui Noah, et toi aussi tu mérite d'être enfin sur le devant de la scène.**

Ellipse de quelques heures.

Rachel se trouvait assise au bar avec Puck. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de la faire boire au moins un verre d'alcool, mais bien entendu en bonne petite fille parfaite qui se respecte, elle refusait.

**- Allez Berry Cherry, ici c'est pas tout les soirs que tu vas boire.**

**- Non, Noah..**

**- S'il te plais, juste un. C'est pas pour te forcer ou quoi que ce soit, mais seulement pour que tu profite de cette soirée.**

**- D'accord, alors pareil qu'hier soir dans ce cas.**

**- Deux vodkas Marvin !**

Ils furent servit presque aussitôt. Rachel n'aimait pas vraiment voir des gens boire de l'alcool, elle trouvait ça faux. Bien sur avec un seul verre elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas être dans un mauvais état, mais quand même !

**- Écoute Rachel, je sais que ça va être bizarre de dire ça dans un endroit comme celui là, mais tu me connais, je suis pas vraiment fan des restaurants et tout ça. Alors voilà... Rachel, depuis qu'on s'est rapproché toi et moi, mes sentiments sont devenus vraiment réel. Lorsqu'on était sorti quelques temps ensembles l'année dernière, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, mais pas à ce point. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, je suis amoureux de toi, comme j'ai jamais été de ma vie, et je sais que j'suis pas le mec parfait que j'enchaîne les conneries, mais je peux être sérieux et voilà, donc si tu..**

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Rachel qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout deux eurent l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice explosa au milieu de leur ventre.

**- Tu parle trop Noah, et.. moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi.**

À quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait la belle Santana, qui prit directement son portable en souriant lorsqu'elle les vit s'embrasser.

_À Kurt : Mission Puckleberry réussie porcelaine, merci pour le plan d'hier. Ils sont enfin ensembles !_

* * *

Je vous dis à bientôt !

- Jay. xx


End file.
